Vocaloid Petit Theater Episode
This is the Vocaloid Petit Theater episode of Super Vocaloid Bros. Transcript (The movie starts at a Toad house) Mailman: Mail's here~. Kamui Gakupo: Thanks. (takes letter out of the mailbox) Oh, this is from Princess Meiko. Let's see. (reads letter) Meiko: How are you doing? I baked a nice cake. Come and visit us, you all are always welcome here. *Meiko*. Kamui Gakupo: A cake!! Hatsune Miku: What's up, Gakupo-san? What does the letter say? Kamui Gakupo: Oh? Ah... it's just a direct mail. That's aside, I'll go out for a while. (leaves) Hatsune Miku: I see... Have a good day! (Title card, then we see Meiko walking with a stack of plates in her hands) Kamui Gakupo: Princess~! Meiko: Oh, Gakupo, welcome. Kamui Gakupo: Princess, I'm so grateful to you for invitin... (notices Kaito at the table) g----!!?? Kaito: A cake, A cake! Kamui Gakupo: Hey, Kaito! Why are you here? Meiko: Oh, since when? Kaito: Ha! ... Do you think I, the Great King, could keep quiet when I heard there a cake baked by Meiko-chan? Kamui Gakupo: I hate to tell you because I know you're trying to look cool, but look at your drool. Anyway! You're the boss of our enemy and I'll never let you eat our princess's cake! It's outrages! I'll put you to death now! Kaito: What!? Okay then, I'll nip out that stupid hair grown from the strange place!! Announcer: Fight! Gakupo vs. Kaito! (Kamui Gakupo and Kaito fight each other) Announcer: Gakupo win!!! Kamui Gakupo: Ha-ha-ha~ Justice will prevail!! Kaito: Darn~... Kamui Gakupo: Well then, I'll eat Princess's cake now... (notices that the cake is gone) Hey, Ah-----!!! Megpoid Gumi: Ah, is it over now? The cake was really good. Kamui Gakupo: Don't tell me it was good! How could you do that to me? You have eaten all without leaving some for me! Hatsune Miku: Gakupo-san, you didn't tell us about the letter from Princess. How could you do that! Kagamine Rin: Yes! Yes! You decided to eat all of it by yourself, right? Kamui Gakupo: H-how did you find out...? Megpoid Gumi: You dropped this, right? Kamui Gakupo: I... I'm sorry! Ah... I got what I deserved, but I wish I could eat it. (Megurine Luka arrives) Megurine Luka: Gakupo-san, would you like a cake I baked? Kamui Gakupo: Princess Luka! How kind you are... (Megurine Luka shows Kamui Gakupo her "cake", but it looks like a fish instead) Megurine Luka: Now, help yourself to it. Kamui Gakupo: Yiiiipe! There're so many things that should not be put together in a cream-filled cake!!! Princess Luka... um... I found... I forgot something urgent had come up, so... Kaito: (grabs Kamui Gakupo) You're lucky, Gakupo. Just eat a lot. Kamui Gakupo: Kaito, damn you~!! Megurine Luka: (takes out a spoonful of cake) Here, open your mouth! Kamui Gakupo: Ahhhh! Any pieces but not that one, that's the worst! Megurine Luka: (tries to get the cake into Kamui Gakupo's mouth) Open your mouth~! Open your mouth~! Open your mouth~~!!! (gives up) Do you want to say you can't eat my cake...? Kamui Gakupo: But, it really doesn't look like a cake... Megurine Luka: Quiet! (to Kagamine Len) Len!! Kagamine Len: Yes! Megurine Luka: Make Gakupo's mouth open! Kagamine Len: Certainly! Kamui Gakupo: Oh~! Len-dono, how could you do that to me! Kagamine Len: I'm sorry, but I'm just a negligible servant. Gallery Toad House.PNG Kamui Gakupo receives a letter from Meiko.PNG Meiko's letter to Kamui Gakupo.PNG Kamui Gakupo tells Hatsune Miku that he got a direct mail.PNG Vocaloid Petit Theater Mario Episode Title Card.PNG Meiko holding a stack of plates.PNG Kamui Gakupo meets Meiko.PNG Kaito wants cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo wonders why Kaito is here.PNG Kaito drooling as he says he heard that Meiko baked a cake.PNG The battle between Kamui Gakupo and Kaito starts.PNG Kamui Gakupo vs. Kaito.PNG Kaito attacks Kamui Gakupo.PNG Kamui Gakupo attacks Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo wins.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets to eat Meiko's cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo realizes that the cake is gone.PNG Kamui Gakupo realizes that there is no cake left for him.PNG Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin angry at Kamui Gakupo for eating the cake by himself.PNG Megpoid Gumi tells Kamui Gakupo that he dropped the letter.PNG Megurine Luka asks Kamui Gakupo if he would like to try her cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo meets Megurine Luka.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to help himself to her cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo tells Megurine Luka that something urgent had came up.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets grabbed by Kaito.PNG Kaito grabs Kamui Gakupo.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth again.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth yet again.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth for the fourth time.PNG Megurine Luka asks Kamui Gakupo if he wants to say he can't eat her cake.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kagamine Len to open Kamui Gakupo's mouth.PNG Kagamine Len says he is a negligible person.PNG Trivia *Song of Frogs plays after the episode. Category:Episodes